The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas
by AnnEstel
Summary: I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's Chapter 4. My thoughts are on other stories I have at the moment... but don't worry I'm still trying to think about these! Sorry this story is discontinued.
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own the FF8 characters (no fair), I just use them.

The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas

Prologue

She was just walking down the street, one of the dozen streets in Deling City. If you would look at her, you'd probably think she's a poor girl without a home. Just quietly walking by wearing a light brown trench coat, a dark brown cowboy hat slightly tipped forward to go with it. Some teenaged people by the arcade stared at her as she walked by looking at the ground as rain continued to patter down on the cement. 

She glanced up to see a young woman giggling as she took the umbrella from a young man who was holding it above both of them. The corners of her mouth crept up ever so slightly. Somehow this seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it....

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Looking around, she realized she was.... "almost there," she mumbled walking across the bridge that's on the other side of the street then General Caraways' mansion. She jumped over the fence with ease and sat down a little ways in the field cross-legged. 

A short time later, the rain started to lessen and she looked up in the sky. The rain sprinkled down on her face, and she smiled slightly. Her smile faded when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. "What took you," she replied, not even looking back. "Were you waiting for the rain to stop or something?" she added keeping her voice somewhat monotone. She saw someone step up next to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I waited for the rain to stop," he answered sarcastically. 'Will he hurry up and tell me why he wanted to see me this time,' she thought.

"Well?" she asked a little impatiently. 

"I have a new assignment for you," he replied handing her a couple sheets of paper. She took the papers and looked over them.

"Well, geez Jeffy you don't have to be **this** nice and give me only **one** guy to kill." She said with a laugh. 

"Irene." He growled. "**Don't** call me **Jeffy**. It's **Jefferey.** **Not** Jeffy."

"Ok, ok," Irene said throwing her hands in the air.

"**And** don't underestimate this guy. He's different. He's a lot better than the previous guys." Jefferey said. "As you'd read, he's at Balamb Garden. It would be harder to kill this guy because of all the SeeDs." He paused and Irene looked at the papers again. Jefferey looked at her for a second then turned around saying, "You decide how to complete this. I must be going." With that he started off.

"Why does this name seem so familiar?" Irene said to herself. She turned back to the first page and read the bald print at the top of the page "The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas. Hmm."


	2. 

Disclaimer: Same as the Prologue.

The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas

Chapter 1

"Hey, everyone...." Selphie started but was cut off by Squall.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Huh?" Selphie looked at him confused. "What do you mean Squall?"

"Never mind." He responded. He looked up to see Seifer standing there.

"Can I sit with you guys?" He asked, glancing at everyone sitting there.

Rinoa smiled. "Sure, have a seat." Seifer nodded and sat down next to Selphie, which was the only spot left.

Selphie looked at him and grinned. "Anyways," she said turning her attention back to everyone else. "Did you guys know there's going to be a new student coming to Garden?"

"Really?" Rinoa asked excitedly. "Cool, when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow," replied Squall.

"Hey, how do you?" question Zell. Squall looked at him. He had **actually** gotten a hotdog this day. He swallowed what was currently in his mouth and said, "Is that what the Headmaster wanted to talk to you about?" He took another bite.

Squall nodded. "He requested that I meet her at Bala...." 

"Her?" Asked Irvine. Selphie jabbed him in the ribs. "What? What I say?"

"Yes, 'her'." Squall said, answering Irvines question. "Cid asked me to meet her at Balamb train station." 

"Hey, Squall, can I come?" Irvine asked after some silence. 

"Yeah, I wanna go too!" exclaimed Selphie. 

"Can we, Squall?" asked Rinoa, sounding hopeful. "Squall?"

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." Rinoa said smiling. 

"Whoo-Hoo!" was Selphies response, Ivrine grinned, and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. 

Squall got ready to leave early the next day. He was hoping to avoid having Selphie go with him, but to no avail. He was spotted by her in the hallway. "Hey, Squall!" He slowed down slightly. "Come on, Squall. Wait up!" He sighed. 'I give up.' Three pairs of footsteps were heard coming up behind him. One was running.

"Well, you're up nice and early." He heard one the people say. 

"Well, so are you, Irvine," he replied. 

"Yeah, well, Selphie woke me up about an hour ago saying, 'it's time to get up, we were going with Squall, remember?'." he said mocking Selphie. "She practically dragged me out of bed."

"I didn't know when Squall was going so I wanted to be up in time." Selphie said, keeping her voice level. "There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, but you didn't have to wake me up." 

Rinoa sighed and turned to Squall. "So, when are we leaving?"

"If they stop arguing we could leave now," Squall answered. He turned to face her. "Unless you want to stop at the cafeteria first."

"No, I had something when I woke up." Rinoa turned back to the arguing Selphie and Irvine.

"It's not my fault you **had** to go to bed late yesterday, Irvine," Selphie said irritated. 

"You keep me up," backfired Irvine.

"I did not! As a matter of fact, **you** keep **me** up last night playing your damned guitar!" Selphie replied, quite frustrated. 

"Quiet!" Both Irvine and Selphie looked back at Rinoa surprised. "Do you want to wake the whole Garden?" she asked. "We are still in the dorm hallways, remember?" The two slowly nodded. They don't want to anger Rinoa. Her being a sorceress and all. "Good," Rinoa said and turned to Squall. "When are we going?" she asked with her usual sweet voice.

Squall glanced at Selphie and Irvine, then answered, "We'll leave now."

"Balamb station. We are arriving at the Balamb station. All passengers who are getting off please get ready," they announced over the speakers. Irene looked at her watch. 

"Well, might as well hang around here for awhile." She said to herself standing up. "Don't think anyone will **actually** pick me up **this** early." She bent down to pick up her hat which she placed in the seat next to her along with her luggage, which wasn't much. 

Irene stepped off the train and looked around. She placed her stuff down and began to dig through her belongings. "A-ha, found it." She pulled out a couple sheets of paper and flipped to the second one and stared at the picture. I still think that he looks familiar. "I don't care what Jefferey says."

************************Flashback************************

Irene walked inside the backroom of the arcade and glanced around. "Why haven't you left yet?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"Well, I was thinking," she replied as she turned to find the man she was looking for, Jefferey.

"Let me guess, it's about your assignment, correct?" he questioned.

Irene nodded. "I just can't lose the feeling that I know him, or that I've seen him somewhere before."

"Just forget about it. This doesn't help getting your mission done." He almost shouted, but kept his voice low so no one in the actual arcade could hear. "Once you're through with this assignment the feeling will be gone. Just think of him as just another person." With that he turned around and left not giving Irene a chance to say anything.

"Just another person," she mumbled. "Just another....." she sighed.

************************End Flashback************************

Irene folded up the papers and put them back in her bag. "I'll worry about it when the time comes," she told herself standing up. She started to walk to Balambs entrance, only to bump into someone. "Excuse me," she mumbled and walked past the man she bumped into.

"Are you Irene?" Irene heard the young man say behind her.

"Yes," she replied, and turned around. There stood a young man who looked the age of either 17 or 18. He had short brown hair and his eyes were a turquoise. Along with his left ear being perished, he has, right between the eyes, a scar. Plus, he's wearing a necklace with the..... 'Greiver? Why, where did he get that necklace? He doesn't have Greiver.' Irene thought. 'Oh, right.' "Are you from Balamb Garden?"

"Yes, my name is Squall Leonhart," he paused. Irene looked past him at a young lady in blue with auburn streaked black hair.

"Hi," the girl said smiling. Irene forced a smile.

"This is Rinoa Heartilly," the young man, Squall said motioning with his hand. He looked around and directed to his left. "There," he said pointing out two people. "Is Selpie Tillmit and....." He was suddenly interrupted, when the girl he said was Selphie darted up to them.

"Did-he-say-he-was-the-leader-of-Garden-if-not-he-is-and-can-tell-us-to-jump-around-like-monkeys." She said all in one long breath.

"Selphie, did you have any sugar?" questioned Squall, looking at the brunette.

Giggling she nodded. "Irvy, gave me some."

"Irvy?" asked Irene curiously.

"Irvy is a nickname she gave Irvine." Rinoa replied. She looked back to see every ones favorite cowboy coming.

Irene froze. "Irvine," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas

Chapter 2

Irene just stared at Irvine as he was introduced to her. She had absolutely no idea what to say. He was Irvine Kinneas, the guy she was supposed to assassinate, but right now he just looked so...... familiar. "Are you all right?" she heard him say.

Irene thought for a minute. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Irvine tipped his hat back slightly. "Alrighty."

Rinoa walked up to the two and asked whether they were ready to go back to Garden. "Squall's getting a little impatient." She giggled. "So, Irene how was it in Delong before you came here?" Rinoa said grinning. Irene froze, 'what am I supposed to say?' she asked herself.

Squall groaned. "Rinoa."

Rinoa laughed and Irvine grinned. "Ok, Squall, we can go back to Garden now," Rinoa smiled. She walked over to Squall and grabbed his hand. She tugged at his arm for him to come. She let go of his hand a while after they started walking.... she knew how Squall was.

Irene looked up. "So this is Balamb Garden."

"Yep," Selphie replied. "My home... er... our home away from home." She grinned at Ervine and Irene. Irvine returned her a smile. Irene choose to remain silent. 'I guess her and.......Irvine.....got transferred here,' Irene thought following the others inside.

The group stopped at the lobby of the Garden by the directory. "I'm going to the Library, alright," Rinoa said and Squall nodded. She started to walk off but then stopped suddenly. "Oh, Squall." He looked back at her and she blew him a kiss. A smile crept on his features. He watched her walk off until there was a snicker heard from Irvine.

Letting go of the smile, Squall turned around and asked, "What's so funny, Kinneas?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Commander." Irvine replied grinning.

"Whatever." Squall turned to Irene. "You wait here. I'm going to ask the Headmaster for your dorm number." Irene nodded. Squall turned around and headed for the elevator followed by Irvine and Selphie, who ran ahead.

Irene looked around. "Are you new student here?" she heard a guys voice say. Looking to her left she saw a young blonde headed man coming towards her. His bangs were spiked up and he had a unique tattoo on the right side of his face. Irene looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Your name is, Irene right?" She nodded again. "You don't talk much do you?"

Irene shook her head. "Not really." He glanced at his watch. 

"I gotta go. I promised someone I'd meet them at the Library. See ya later." He started to walk off but stopped. "Oh, I completely forgot. My name is Zell." Irene nodded. Zell took it as though acknowledging his name, so he waved bye to her and started over to the Library.

Ding. Irene looked back to the elevator to see Squall walking towards her. "Here." Squall replied handing her a couple sheets of paper. "It has your dorm number and the Gardens rules. You should look over it."  
"Alright, thanks." Irene said taking the papers. Squall turned and headed back up the elevator. Irene folded up the papers and picked up her belongings and headed for her dorm room.

"Squall!" Squall heard as he reached the navigational part of the garden. "You want to go with e to Trabia in the Ragnarok? Rinoa's coming too. Please, Squall."

Squall turned to Selpie. She was anxiously waiting for an answer. "Sure, I'll go."

"Whoo-Hoo! Thanks Squall," Selphie exclaimed. "Oh, you think you want to join the up coming Garden Festival?"

"No," he answered. He heard the elevator coming up.

"Meany." Squall heard a female voice say giggling. Rinoa walked up next to Squall and held his hand. She looked at him and smiled. "So, when are we going?"

"Let's go now!" Selpie said excitedly and ran on the elevator. She waited impatiently for the 'cute couple' to follow.

"Let's see.... here's the Cafeteria," Irene said reading the sign just outside of the Cafeteria. "Hmm.... no too loud, I'm sure." She kept walking. She stopped at the next area. "And this is the 'Quad'," Irene said mocking a tour guide. She looked down the hall. "Hmm.... oh yeah. That's the Infirmary. I don't need to ho there. Not yet anyway." 'Someone here might just have to go there more often.' She shuddered for no apparent reason. 

Irene walked inside the Quad an found the silence she was looking for. There seemed to be some construction going on, but it looked like the break time because nobody was there. She started to walk over to the edge where you could look out off of the Garden but got stopped by a sudden jolt of the Garden.

Looking out of the Garden, Irene realized that they started moving. She sat down and looked out to the crashing waves of the ocean to the Garden. She sighed and pulled out the papers Squall gave her and started to look over the rules of the Garden again. Irene stopped as she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Looking back she realized that it was..... Irvine.   
He walked over and sat down next to her. There was some deafening silence, until Irvine asked, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Irene asked not even looking up. 'Now's my chance, I can get the mission over with.'

"Well, I can tell something's bothering you. I'm just wondering what it is." He replied, watching the waves crash.

"Nothing's bothering me," she replied, folding up the papers and putting them back in her back-pocket. 'Come on, you have your weapon. All you have to do is shoot.'

Irvine watched her for a moment. "Then why did you freeze up when Rinoa asked you about your time in Delong?"

She glanced up at him, then looked back down at the waves mumbling, "It's none of your......"

"Business." Irvine finished. Irene looked at him. "Squall sometimes says that so it became predicable." He grinned. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Irene stared at him for a minute. She looked away so he wouldn't see the smile that was forcing its way onto her features. "So, where's Selphie?" She asked changing the subject.

"She went to Trabia to see how everyone was doing there," he answered. "By the way, that doesn't answer my question."

Irene sighed. 'Come on, now's your chance. He's looking away do it. Shoot him.' She shook her head. There was silence until Irvine spook up. "You know, Selpie and I sometimes come down here when she's not working on the up coming Garden Festival." 'I'll save Selphie from asking,' he thought. "You think you might want to join?"

"What the Garden Festival?" Irvine nodded. "Hmm, probably not." He shrugged and looked back to the ocean. 'Shoot you have you're chance. 'Shut up! I can't........ not....now.'

Irvine turned to look at her and he now realized her dress style. An off-white shirt tucked into black pants, not baggy but not quite tight either. She wore a trench coat similar to his own except a slightly darker shade of brown. She's not wearing the cowboy hat, but he did see her wear one when she first arrived. Irvine let out a sigh as started to get up. Irene looked up at him as he stretched. "I guess I'll be going now." He replied. "Uh, we'll talk later about Delong." He grinned.

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"What? Oh, you mean about Delong?"

"Yeah," Irene murmured.

"Alrighty." Irvine replied walking off.

Irene stared after him for a moment, then turned away. "Damn."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous.

The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas

Chapter 3

'The Training Center,' Irene thought. "I've got to release my stress." She walked past the Library to see Zell leaving with a girl with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

Irene wanted to avoid talking to anyone at this moment, so she quickened her pace. "Hey, Irene!" 'Damn-it.' She stopped and turned around to face Zell and the girl. "Irene this is Ami the person I told you I had to meet."

"Hi, Irene." Ami said holding out her hand. Irene took it and shook her hand saying hi. "Irene, nice name."

"Thanks." Irene replied. 'Excuse, excuse. Yes!' "Oh, I just remembered I had to meet someone."

"Oh, well. We better not keep them waiting. Right, Zell." Ami said smiling.

"Right," replied Zell.

'Good now they won't ask to come.' Irene sighed, and entered the Training Center.

"Quistis?" Silence. "Quistis, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm listening, Seifer," she almost snapped.

"Alone." A sigh.

"Fine." Quistis turned around and followed Seifer to the elevator leading down to the main part of the Garden. Once the elevator started moving Quistis asked, "What is it?"

This time there was silence from Seifer. She looked up at him and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It must have taken a lot for him to return to the Garden. With the fact that he was the knight of Ultimecia.

Quistis looked forward again and decided to wait until he was ready to answer. They stepped out of the elevator on the second floor. Quistis wasn't really sure where he was leading her too, but she still followed. 'He probably wants to go someplace quite.'

A couple minutes later Quistis found herself walking out of the Garden on the observation deck. She looked off the Garden to see the ocean below and dozens of birds flying. She didn't feel too safe standing by the edge and decided to stand by the wall. "Quistis?"

Quistis turned around and realized that Seifer had walked towards her without her knowing. She felt uneasy about the whole situation. "Yes?"

Seifer took in a breath and remained silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, Quistis." He looked up at her now, his eyes hopeful.

"Seifer......." Quistis started.

"No, Quisty, please, let me finish." She fell silent and nodded. He never called her Quisty before. "Quitis, I'm sorry. At first I went voluntarily but after the third fight against you, Squall, and the others Ultimecia gained control of my mind," he paused for a second. "I'm sorry for what I did and hope that you could forgive me."

Seifer fell silent and hoped for a positive reply. "Seifer.... I forgive you and I'm sure the others will too."

"Yeah, except for our 'fearless leader,'" he said sarcastically. 

Quistis laughed. "He'll forgive you, just give him time." She smiled.

Seifer walked over and put an arm over her shoulders and said, "Come on, you have a class to teach."

She looked up at him surprised. "How did you know?"

Seifer smiled. "You know how fast word gets around Garden."

Quistis faked a gasp. "Was that a smile from Seifer Almasy? I feel honored." Seifer laughed. "And laughter too. Wow." She tried hard not to laugh and to sound surprised. She was really happy though that Seifer would smile **and** laugh. She smiled at the thought.

"Come on." Seifer said still with the laughter in his voice. 

He guided her off the deck. He dropped her off at her classroom and started to the elevator, but got stopped by Quistis asking, "Where are you going?"

"To the Training Center," he replied.

She shrugged. "Alright, can't argue there."

"Yawn. These monsters are too easy, even the T-Rexaur I fought," Irene mumbled. She sighed heavily shaking her head. She stopped reputedly and turned around. She heard it again. Footsteps. Irene took off into the trees nearby to see who was coming. 'Seifer Almasy? The Sorceress' knight? I didn't know he came back here? Hm, I wonder how good he really is.' She smirked at the thought and tightened her grip on the Excter she had. She aimed through the trees and fired a shot, right past him. 

Seifer turned quickly and saw a girl standing by some trees holding a Excter, which are rare. The only person he knew that had one was the 'cowboy' Irvine Kinneas. 'This girl must really like him if she decides to **dress** like him,' Seifer thought. Then the girl lifted her hand and made the 'bring it on' motion. 'She's crazy, but so be it.' Seifer lifted up his Hyperion and charged at her. The girl quickly brought up her Excter and swung it up to block his attack. The girl smirked. She brought out her hand, open palm facing Seifer and said, "Aero."

The girl pointed her Excter down at Seifer, who was thrown back, and fired. Seifer rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. "Quake!" called Seifer. He jumped back and smirked as Quake did its damage.

"Thanks for the life boost." She laughed, and fired a couple rounds at Seifer. He dodged all except for the last one, when he got hit in the arm.

"Damn," he mumbled. "Blind!" The girl screamed at the lose of her vision, and started to fire shots at rampant. Seifer dropped down to the ground to avoid the wild shots. "Cure." He stayed down until he heard the click of an empty ammo case.

"Esuna." The girl said. She looked up at Seifer and grinned. "Now I end it." She took off towards Seifer, empty Excter in hand. Seifer swung Hyperion firing at her. She through her weapon at the upcoming bullet. Now being a foot away from him, the girl did a back-flip and kicked his gunblade out of his hands. Once she landed she tripped Seifer. Catching the gunblade, she pointed it right in the face of the owner, and smirked. "My name is Irene Kinnace. Pleased to meet you Seifer Almasy."


	5. Chapter 4

The Order to Assassinate Irvine Kinneas

Chapter 4

Irene dropped Seifers gunblade on the ground next to him and turned around and started to leave. "Hey," Seifer called after her, only to get ignored. She left the Training Center stopping only to pick up her Excter. Seifer grabbed his Hyperon and stood up mumbling, "Damn, she's good." He started off towards the 'Secret place' in the back of the Training Center for some peace and quiet and to think of what just happened.

Irene walked towards the elevator. 'It's quieter with everyone in class,' Irene thought. 'I like it..... Except for the little fact that I'm going in the classroom. Oh well.' She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the second floor. "I wonder what the instructor will say to their late student." Irene smirked as she opened the door to the classroom.

The students looked up and a couple of them whispered to each other. The instructor turned around. "So, Irene, you decided to come to class," said the instructor. "Why where you late?"

"I was in the Training Center fighting Seifer Almasy. "Irene crossed her arms. "Its fun winning against someone you think is superior in fighting skills. My I sit down now, instructor?"

"Yes, over next to Branda." Irene nodded and walked over to her seat with her hands behind her back. "Alright class, now back to what I was saying about the usage of magic that you draw." She walked around behind her desk to the black-board. "Remember you would have to know this for the up coming test." 

Irene glanced at Branda who quickly looked away and turned back to paying attention to the instructor. Irene quietly groaned. 'I know this already.' She put her chin in her hands and looked straight ahead. 'I'll pretend to pay attention, even though I don't care getting in trouble.' 

Irene closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. 'No,' she thought angrily. 'Don't think about him.' 'But he's...... so kind. He was nice to me when we talked.' She mentally argued. 'I have to kill him, remember?' 'Why?' 'What?' 'Why?' 'Why..... forget it! I'm not arguing with you!' 

"Remember, study for the test tomorrow," the instructor said as the students started to stand. 

"Are you alright?" Irene looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..... Branda."

"Branda!" a girl called as she ran over to them. "Hi, Irene."

"......."

"Oh, right, Irene this is Ebony. Ebony, Irene." Branda introduced us. 

"Branda, do you want to come down to my dorm so we could study for tomorrows test?" Ebony asked.

"Sure." Branda said, but then turned to Irene. "You want to come to Irene?"

"No," Irene said simply. She added, "I think I'll study on my own."

"Kay, see you later," Branda called after her as she walked out of the classroom.

Squall sighed. He stared out of the Ragnarok with very little interest in what Selphie was saying. 'Why did I let myself get talked into coming?' he questioned himself. He spotted Rinoa sitting down in the seat behead Selphie. 'Oh, right.' 

"There it is!" Selphie cried. "There's Trabia!" She pointed out the window.

Squall sighed. "Yes, I see it." He piloted the Ragnarok towards Trabia, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly glanced up. 'Rinoa.'

"It won't be that bad," she whispered to him.

Squall sighed. "Alright I'll go on your word." he responded.

Irene entered the dorm hallways to her room when she bumped into Irvine. "Sorry," he told her grinning. 

Irene shrugged. "Where are you going any way?"

"The Training Center," he said. "You want to join me?"

"No, not really. I mean, I have a test to study for."

Irvine shrugged. "Well, if it gets too frustrating come join me, alright?"

"Sure, whatever." Irvine laughed slightly. "What?" Irene asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just that Squall says that, like, every other word." He laughed. Irene rolled her eyes. 

"Weren't you going to the Training Center?" 

"Yeah, and weren't you going to study?" 

"Yes. Bye," Irene said and walked into her room which was near by. She smirked and grabbed her Exceter, which was now fully filled, and left her room after waiting a minute. 


End file.
